The Mishima Bloodline: Façade Play
by Riyu-sama
Summary: Lee Chaolan, the street child that lived off from stealing and fighting for his life daily - was suddenly adopted by Heihachi Mishima. One of the world's most powerful and richest men in the world. Taking him away from China so he could live with his now adopted and older brother Kazuya, how will they all live with each? How will their lives change as another family member is added
1. First Family Meeting

**Author's Notes: **Alright, so I wrote this fic like last year and hadn't had the chance to properly upload it here yet cuz stuff *nods* Chappy two is still being written so yeah, give me a few days or a week? Some points I need to give out here so you guys would understand.

Very AU, no tournaments but, both Lee and Kazuya still learn their fighting styles. Heihachi has a bit of a soft side here but, in later chapters we'll get to the point in where he's in usual un-OOC personality and be the sadistic and cold Father he is. Lee is 5 whilst Kazuya is 8 here, so 3 year age difference for reasons.

Also, I don't know why the hell I used a Japanese romanizing translation here instead of just putting it in English and just making it look as though Lee is just ya know.. Having difficulties in speaking Japanese but hell no, I wanted to portray here that he's HORRIBLE in Japanese and just.. I don't know ya guys.. I don't know.. QAQ

* * *

**The Mishima Bloodline**

**Chapter 00 : First Family Meeting**

"Kareha Kanpekidesu._ -Yes, he's perfect.–_" Heihachi said to the man beside him, a nod of approval from his head as he stared down at the young boy with silver coloured hair. The man with the adoption papers smiled in glee, him now leading Heihachi to his office so they could further discuss the papers for Lee's new home and parent. Though, it was obvious that Lee's new Father wasn't alone and had actually brought his own real son to the orphanage. The older didn't much care for bringing the older boy with him "Kazuya, suru atarashii ani to isshoo ni koko de, shibaraku taizai. _- Kazuya, stay with you new brother here for a while.-_" The man told his raven-headed son. The boy nodded in affirmation to his Father's words, not saying anything to oppose and just simply obeying him.

The silverette stared at his new older brother in awe, he had such a tough exterior and a firm serious expression plastered onto his face. The little boy gulped in nervousness not quite sure if the other would like him or not "Nee, anata._ -Hey, you.-_ " Kazuya had suddenly broken down the silence between them when he turned around and faced Lee with his usual cool, straight serious and somewhat haughty aura in him. Lee gulped down his own saliva, legs shivering a little as he stared back at his new adoptive brother.

"Ha-hai? _-Ye-yes?-_" He stuttered out a reply, not quite sure how he should be talking to the older – he wasn't even sure if his Japanese was correct! Lee hadn't been able to properly learn the language yet so, he was always lost or aloof whenever someone was trying to engage in a conversation with him.

Kazuya scanned him from head to toe, looking as though he was confirming the other's appearance whether he was brother and Mishima material for the raven or not. The older stepped in closer, eyes boring into the silverette as their faces were only a few inches apart from each other. Lee shivered in both discomfort and a bit of fear, he didn't know how to react but, just to make sure he did nothing in response and just let the other do as he pleases.

Moments, seconds and minutes passed as Kazuya examined his new adoptive brother.

"Heh." Was the small sound that escaped from his lips before the raven gave out a grin directed to Lee, he looked satisfied, amused – and the very image of Kazuya smiling at him like that made the little boy's chest beat a little hard for him, cheeks colouring up into a light shade of pink "Dareka watashino yokoni suru koto ga deki masu toshite watashimasu. Watashi wa anata ga suki! _- You pass as being someone who can be beside me! I like you!-_ " The ravenette suddenly said though, Lee wasn't actually one to fully comprehend his words but he did know what the word '_suki_' meant and that alone - along with that amazingly breathtaking smile of the other made the silverette smile in relief.

Lee felt tears form in his silvery hues so he had to look down and rub them away, a little sniffle noise escaping from time to time. Kazuya on the other hand suddenly grew worried, di he intimidate or scare the other? one hand comforting the younger " Nee, naniga machigatte iru ka?_ - Hey, what's wrong? -_ " The raven haired boy asked, tilting his head to the side when he had seen the other suddenly get teary eyed.

Lee on the other hand, knew his new brother was worried about him so he shook his head quite violently – trying his best to wipe away his tears and look his happiest for the other " Shia.. Shiawase.. _– Ha.. Happy.. -_ " The silverette tried hard to stutter out his feelings, he of course had learned some Japanese over for some time now so the small words like those were the only ones he could mutter out for his brother at the moment.

Another big yet, silly grin formed on Kazuya's lips as he then patted the younger's shoulder and one hand ruffled the silvery coloured hair " Mochiron, anata ha ! _– of course you are ! –_" Kazuya replied back, from the small words and little sentences his new brother made, he knew for sure that Japanese language wasn't his forte just yet but, that would change over time and the raven was more than happy and willing to help out his new little brother anyways.

"Watashino kazuko no ichibu ni suru tsumori da ! Dakara anata yori shiawasede aru! _– You're going to be a part of my family! So you better be happy!-_ " He stated off proudly not really caring much if the other wasn't able to understand him fully well for his fluent Japanese. Lee on the other hand just smiled and nodded, he wasn't able to fully grasp the older's words but he knew for a fact that he was happy with Lee.

After that, Kazuya's eyes widened a little in realization " Namae ha? _–What's your name? –_ " The Mishima boy asked his adoptive brother, though it sounded as though he demanded an answer instead. The silverette blinked a few times in confusion before he tilted his head not exactly getting the other's words. Kazuya huffed a little in annoyance, not really liking that he couldn't be understood.

"Namae!_ – Name! -_ " The young heir said off, getting impatient as he demanded his now little brother's name "Namae! Namae ha! _– Name! What's your name! -_ " A groan escaped the raven's lips as Lee stirred a little, getting frightened by the older's sudden outburst. Kazuya shook his head in dismay, how was he supposed to communicate now? Though, a sudden thought struct him and he smirked in delight looking back at the silverette.

"Kazuya!" The boy said in much confidence as he pointed to himself, a haughty smirk plastered on his lips "Kazuya! Watashino namae ha Kazuya! _– Kazuya! My name is Kazuya! -_ " He continued off, as he watched the other boy smile, as he now understood what the raven wanted.

" Lee! Lee! " The silverette then, replied back pointing to his own chest this time as he introduced himself, though not by his first name. A grin of satisfaction formed on the raven's lips, mission accomplished in getting a good and steady relationship with his new younger brother.

The two could've gone for hours with their time, the language barrier not becoming much of a hindrance to them. But, it came to a time where Heihachi had come back with the man he was with before, adoption paper now finished and good for Lee to come home and live with them.

Both Kazuya and Lee's attention quickly drawed back to the door that had the view of their Father. The man had a satisfied smirk on his lips, delighted and very well amused that the two had actually got along.

" Kazuya, Lee to nakayoku deshi ta ka?_ – Kazuya, did you get along well with Lee? –_ " Heihachi asked his son in interest as the two boys well, more like the ravenette dragging Lee by his hand to their Father.

"Hai otousan! Kareha hijiyouni omoshiroi desu!_ – Yes Father! He is very amusing! -_ " Kazuya replied back to the older Mishima.

Their Father nodded in delight, both hands now patting his two son's head " Hijiyouni yoi, watashiha anata no ryouhouno hokori ni omoi masu._ - Very good, I'am proud of you both. –_ " He continued off with a smile of satisfaction before letting go and ushering his children out of the orphanage " Subete ika se te hoomu ima kuru._ - Come, let us all go home now. –_ "


	2. A Normal Day

**Author's Notes: **Wow Okai, fehk. This chapter is seriously hellishly short. It's even shorter than, the prologue *lol* Alright, I dunno I suddenly ran out of ideas or like, inspiration for this last time and whilst at school earlier, I wrote this at lunch break. It was pretty quick and all though, I'm proud of finally being able to update this *nods*

As some of you may have noticed, I changed the title and summary to this. I decided that it was better to write their childhood first then, going onto their teenage years with another fanfic post up until to their adult ones, which will also be separated to another fanfic post. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy this one *lol* This won't have long nor lots of chapters, and will pretty much just show you how the two developed and got closer to each other in their childhood years. Might add Jun here.. MIGHT e.e

Just remember this is still a yaoi fanfic of KazuLee *nods* But since they're kids here obviously it won't mention anything of that sort yet. Also thinking of adding Lars *lol*

* * *

**The Mishima Bloodline: Façade Play**

**Chapter 01 : A normal day**

They had grown fond of each other, now living under the same roof and having spend time together in the last 2 weeks since Chaolan had been adopted and been officially known as Kazuya's adopted brother - though he still used his own surname which is Lee.

"Kazuya-nii!" The silverette said off as he hastily ran towards his older brother. He had been waiting for ravenette ever since he himself had finished his home-schooling. Chaolan wasn't allowed to attend the same school as his older brother yet, due to the fact that he himself couldn't even understand Japanese that well yet.

The older arched a curious brow at him, looking at Chaolan in question. Kazuya had his backpack clinging onto him, all actions halted as he waited for the younger to say or do anything, though he didn't have the right amount of patience as of now as Kazuya had a hard day at school and wasn't at all fond of the training he would have to have to attend later with his Father.

"Training! Training, I come along?" Chaolan said in his broken Japanese, he still wasn't able to fully make perfect sentences but even so - they were understandable and at that Kazuya was thankful, since they didn't have to play charades of any kind just to understand each other.

A sigh escaped the older's lips, making Lee tilt his head in confusion - chocolate brown orbs gazing straight to the raven as Kazuya glanced back at him, his own caramel hues staring at Chaolan.

"No." He stated firmly, leaving the younger with no more than just that.

Lee whined in disbelief, he wasn't allowed to train together with Kazuya and his Father at their own special training time. Heihachi taught Kazuya a different style, their family heirloom style that was obviously not meant for Lee to learn but, it wasn't that bad to try and convince either one of them anyways.

Though, aside from just learning the said style - since Lee himself already knew how to fight on his own thanks to living on the streets, he didn't find that fighting style all too important. He just wanted to have more family time, he wanted to spend time with his brother and Father. To be able to bond and have a closer and deeper relationship with them - but, of course the silverette would never admit it. So in conclusion, Chaolan thought that training together with them would be a good enough plan for him to spend time with them.

In a haste, Chaolan grabbed a hold of Kazuya's wrist before he could even walk further away from the silverette "Why-why not?" He asked, stuttering a little as he didn't want to get his brother mad at him or wanted to sound too arrogant or too demanding.

Kazuya turned his head around, eyes gazing on Lee's hand which grasped upon his wrist. A shake of disapproval was his answer, along with a small "Tsk." leaving his lips as to show that Lee was annoying him. The raven forcibly pulled his wrist back, not really putting much strength to it as he continued to walk away from Chaolan.

Chaolan in return grumbled in annoyance, another plan failed. He ruffled his silver mane, messing it up as he tried to concoct another devious and genius plan that would get him to spend more time with his brother and Father. It seems that his new family wasn't the close bonding one, they didn't seem to care about going out together.

True they ate breakfast and dinner together, though that was all of it. There were even times that Heihachi himself wouldn't be able to eat breakfast alongside with them due to him being too busy with work. Lee stomped his foot onto the floor rather angrily, was his family not happy with him? Did they not like him anymore?

A stinging ache appeared on the little boy's chest, he found it a little hard to breath. His Father wasn't all that caring and loving, he was rarely home nowadays. And even when he was home, he would have this cold and serious exterior etched onto his features.

The older Mishima never seemed to be happy nor even pleased with whatever he nor Kazuya did. Training with him was pretty hellish as well, they were brought down to their knees and almost at a point where both would almost beg to stop, but that wouldn't happen. Though it was obvious that Kazuya himself was on the edge, he would never admit to defeat. And so will Lee, if that was to be the rule here. Never show weakness, or else - Chaolan doesn't even want to know what would be the punishment if he ever defied his Father.

His Father, to whom he practically owed his life to; the person who had saved him from being the street rat he was. Everything he is and was as of now is all thanks to Heihachi Mishima, that's why Chaolan would never try to defy him, he was to be the obedient and good little boy so that he would be accepted by his Father.

'_Alright, I just have to try harder. Getting better at Japanese should be the first step._' He thought to himself internally, finding just the right motivation to study even more and get engrossed into learning the said language. If he was to win his Father's favour, he should speak their mother tongue properly so he wouldn't be a sight of sore eye or an incompetent person.

He nodded his head in determination, looking back at the hallway where he had seen his brother's figure earlier and watched as that same frame slowly faded away to the training room where their Father was waiting for him.

"Kazuya-nii." Chaolan said in a tone of voice that was firm and dead on serious "Wait for me."


	3. Trifling Tranquility

**Author Notes: **Ay yo, wassup guys? I finally updated chapter two for this fanfic! *throws confetti in the air* Am really happy, cuz I'm real freaking proud of this one ya guys! *nods proudly* Though, seriously.. I only got to update because there was no internet at my house for almost a week, and my only choices were to either update a fanfic or do my thesis *lol*

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one! As promised, a cold-hearted and unloving Heihachi ~ Un-beta as usual and read it like, one or two times only, scanned as well to see if there were spelling errors.

* * *

**The Mishima Bloodline: Façade Play**

**Chapter 02 : Trifling Tranquility**

Their bodies were bruised, weakened and can no longer stand on their own two feet even for just more than, a minute. But still, Kazuya pushed himself up and held his head up high - staring at his Father with pure hatred in his eyes. The ravenette's gaze lingered for the longest at the older Mishima before his caramel hues drawled for a moment towards his adopted brother.

Lee was on his knees, frame shaking and trembling with great violence. He panted a loud in exhaustion; head slowly raising up so he could glance over to his family. Both men stared at him. Heihachi himself having a disappointed expression etched onto his features.

"Stand up!" The man growled out in superiority, eyes boring onto the silverette as his voice itself was a threatening warning already. Lee looked over to Kazuya, though the raven already had his face turned to the side - attention completely focused on their Father as he didn't even glance nor gave any sort of notice towards Chaolan's existence.

The silverette bit his lower lip in fear, hands moving to rest against his knees so he could have a leverage of standing up again. The boy whimpered but, did as he was told - trying to compose himself back to normality as Chaolan stared up at his Father, trying to put on a strong face as best as he could.

Their Father nodded; satisfied at Lee performance before he tore his gaze away "Both of you will practice the new stances and techniques till it is perfect; no one is to step outside of this dojo with mistakes. Do I make myself clear?" Heihachi stated off as he crossed his arms against his chest, gaze holding a dangerous look onto them.

Kazuya didn't reply back to the older and just walked off to find his own space to practice. Heihachi ignored the action and looked back at Lee, arching up one brow - giving him a questioning look.

"Yes Father." The silverette finally replied back as he stayed on his place and did his stance there. The older Mishima nodded again, pleased by his son's reply before walking out of the dojo to do his own business.

Lee glanced over to his brother, watching the raven punch and do kicks without having any target in front of him. He stared at the other in both awe and jealousy; amazed at how high Kazuya's stamina was - being able to train even when both of them have been at the dojo all day, drained out till almost collapsing from exhaustion. But, Kazuya didn't show any form of weaknesses; he was firm and kept his focus undivided, making sure to get each stroke and attack perfect. Which was what he was doing at the moment, to which got Chaolan really worked up.

His expression turned a bit bitter as he slowly limped over to the older "Teach me how to do that attack." The silverette said in a slightly demanding tone of voice.

Though, his words fell on deaf ears as the elder ignored him and continued off in silence - practicing on his own. Lee growled in annoyance, not at all pleased that Kazuya was ignoring him. He started to walk till he was in front of the raven, hands on his waist as he looked over to the other.

"Hey! Did you hear me?!" Lee tried again, was it too much to ask for a little bit of attention from his brother?

"I'm busy. Go practice on your own." Kazuya finally replied back in a cold tone of voice, gaze turning towards the silverette as he glared at Lee with such ferocity that it looked as though he was ready to fight with his brother at any moment if he were to interrupt him again.

But Lee didn't bulge, he narrowed his eyes and gave a huff towards the other "You can't be serious? You've perfected it already! At least teach me on how to do it properly." The silverette said again; fists clenching tight as he was getting a little too pissed off by his brother's reactions.

Kazuya on the other hand sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes to the side as he shrugged off the other's words. Completely ignoring Chaolan again, the ravenette went back to practicing, almost making it look as though the silverette's existence was of no trace from before.

As the silverette was ignored, it only made Lee's blood boil, making him grit his teeth in anger "Asshole!" He suddenly blurted out, out of anger. From the single word that escaped Chaolan's mouth made Kazuya stop on his tracks and stare at his brother in somewhat shock. He didn't know how to properly react nor what to even think as he heard the younger swear at him.

When he got the raven's attention, Lee grinned in triumph. He was pleased that he made Kazuya focus on him for more than, just 5 seconds and having the older stare at him proved to be something that made the silverette extremely happy.

"Stop being a jerk and help me out Kazuya-nii." Chaolan continued off, demanding from the older that he would teach him.

The ravenette stared at Lee for a long time before he turned his head away "You need to learn some manners. You sound like a street kid." Kazuya added off, making Lee's cheeks turn bright red and heat up in both anger and embarrassment. He wanted to punch the living day lights out of Kazuya right now - but he had to control himself. He didn't want to be labeled as such as what his brother had just called him earlier. He didn't want to be the kind of person he was before, not again - and definitely not in front of his brother.

He stayed silent for a moment, watching his brother go back to practice. His eyes lingered on the older; brows furrowing as he took in every single movement the other made. Every kick and punch Kazuya made was fluid and precise. The way his body moved as he delivered blows and attacks at his imaginary target put Lee in awe.

A determined look was now plastered onto the silverette's caramel hues; moments later he begun to take his stance again, eyes still following his older brother as Chaolan slowly but, surely started to copy every single move the raven was doing. Though it wasn't at all as perfect as Kazuya's, Lee doing a much slower pace of making the said attack - he did his best and kept his gaze onto the other, focusing on perfecting his attack.

The way Chaolan had copied and gazed onto Kazuya brought a smirk to appear on the older's lips. His attention was on the silverette for a moment; his dark brown orbs taking in his younger brother's frame and how hard he saw Lee trying to replicate his movements.

For each passing second, the silverette slowly started to get used to the attack. He kicked at a certain angle, not too high just about a person's chest, moving his hips along as he did the kick, his one feet on the ground moving along his body's movement. He balanced his body almost the same as Kazuya's; and the mere sight of the silverette getting just a tad bit of the kick perfect sparked an interest from the ravenette.

In a haste, Kazuya changed his practice. He backed away and started to do a different kick - one that would aim at a 45 degree, his body would spin a semi-circle before he would lift his other leg and kick from behind, accompanied by one back punch as well.

Lee stared at his brother with wide eyes, not at all sure as to why the raven had suddenly changed his course of practice but did nothing to complain and just plainly tried to copy his brother's movements. Though, it wasn't at all that hard for him to do the attack - since he had already practiced and used that attack quite a few times when he was still on the streets; fighting his way through other kids that would go against him.

A grunt of approval escaped the older boy's lips as he watched Chaolan. The silverette did the same, stepping back as well - just a few feet away and doing an exact copy of his attack. The ravenette acknowledged his brother for a moment, holding his head up high whilst his eyes bore towards the silverette.

The younger stayed still at his place, eyes gazing back at Kazuya as he waited for the other to move first. He was going to copy every single move the older was to make, he wanted to prove himself to his brother.

Kazuya then posed for a different stance. He decided that he was going to do a combination of punches and kicks this time; one hand stretched out, looking as though it grabbed for its target before aiming one punch, raising his arm up to deliver an elbow attack . As it was then continued by a knee attack, his left leg initiating the first hit, followed by his right. And as a finishing blow, his left leg did a low kick, one that would certainly out balance his opponent; his body crouched down a bit by the attack and he added one mid punch that would probably hit his opponent's stomach if the raven were to be fighting with a real person.

The silverette watched with determined eyes, taking in the new attack as he positioned himself in the same stance as Kazuya was in a while ago. Both hands up and one leg behind him, before he copied the ravenette; his right hand went in for a grab, soon followed by his left fist delivering a punch. His hand held on an imaginary head ( though that wasn't included in Kazuya's attack earlier), he kneed the imaginary person's stomach - making a bit of a mistake at it before he moved on and crouched down as well, making a low kick with his left leg before adding a mid punch exactly the same as what his older brother had done earlier.

He stared at the older, huffing in exhaustion. He was pretty surprised at how long Kazuya could hold himself when training; he doesn't even think he saw the raven rest even for a minute during their training. Though, he did think that Kazuya wouldn't be allowed - especially when their Father was around; just the mere fact that Chaolan was seen sitting down for a moment earlier brought a frown to Heihachi's features, which made him get a punishment of training a little more harder earlier.

The attacks and training went on for a couple of more hours, with both Kazuya and Chaolan trying out different attacks. Lee had learned how to better adjust his stances and postures while, making an offensive blow whilst Kazuya on the other hand, learned a few new tricks from the silverette.

It wasn't long before Lee's legs finally gave out on him, he panted and gasped for air. Trickles and beads of sweat glistening from his pale skin as the younger finally couldn't stand up anymore and just sat on the wooden floor of their dojo. Kazuya watched his brother with an arched brow, hands crossed against his chest as he took in the image of his brother.

Silence lingered among them, Chaolan trying to catch up on his breath. He could barely move a muscle as of now though, he tried as hard as he could to stand up again.

"Stand up." Kazuya finally broke the quiet atmosphere between them. The silverette gazed up at his brother, seeing as the raven had walked from his place to invade Chaolan's own training space. The older stood in front of him, a different and mixed up expression playing on his eyes that Chaolan wasn't sure of what to make of it - what was his brother feeling and what is that facial feature suppose to mean?

He whimpered in pain, trying to collect the last ounce of energy he had before shakily getting on his knees. And in that moment, the ravenette's hand grabbed a hold of Chaolan's arm and helped him up, though only giving just a bit of his strength as he wanted his brother to not get used with help - he didn't want to teach the other a weak trait of being dependent when there was help.

Once the silverette was back on his feet, Kazuya turned his back on the younger and started to walk off. He said nothing more to Lee and just opened the door of their dojo and walked off to wherever he was to go. Lee watched his brother abandon him, his eyes staring at the form that was slowly distancing itself from him before the back image of Kazuya finally faded and disappeared.

A sigh of exhaustion escaped his lips, one hand ruffling his messy mercury mane "Thank you." Chaolan murmured in a low tone of voice, not at all sure as to why he had uttered out those two small words. But a smile was on his lips, nothing too big nor bright though, it was there. He was smiling for reasons unknown even to himself but, Lee didn't care - he didn't mind the fact that he was feeling a small tinge of enlightenment from something so obscure even to his own conscience but, the silverette had no complaints towards the weirdly anonymous feeling.

* * *

**Notes: **So, how was it you guys? Did ya enjoy it? Any comments? *lol*

By the why! If you guys noticed, their moves here while training isn't all the same with what's in the original game. Sure, I play those two ( Kazuya is my main ), but I'm not all that good with knowing their fighting styles properly. Kazuya's style is some form of Karate whilst Lee is a mixture of Jeet-kune do and Judo. I'm gonna be completely honest here, I don't know those because my fighting style is Muay Thai.. So yeah, if you guys know combat and stuff - you'll probably notice that their way of training/fighting here is a little more similar to Bruce Irvin and Bryan Fury's. Don't flame on me or anything for this okai guys? At least I gave it some action and whatnot for your liking.. ;w;


	4. Playmates

**Author Notes: ** Wewz! Two updates in one day! I'am on the roll you guys *lol* Anyways, this fic is actually real long and I'm proud of it! It's around 3,000 + .. So yeah, as usual Un-beta and I like.. Only read it once and it was only half then, scanned only once as well.. So yeah, just pretty much expect errors and whatnot here you guys.. .w.

Though, hopefully you guys will enjoy ~

* * *

**The Mishima Bloodline: Façade Play**

**Chapter 03 : Playmates**

It was what any normal kind of person could call, a beautiful day. And that thought exactly was what rambled on in Chaolan's mind; he was sitting beside a large window pane, idly gazing at their mansion's garden as he tried to listen to his tutor ramble on and on about the basics in Japanese culture. Lee would have been more than, thrilled to learn more about his family's history and whatnot about their country. But, the silverette was just too lazy to learn about it today.

'_I wonder what Kazuya-nii is doing right now._' He wondered off in his thoughts, thinking about his older ravenette brother who was currently at his own school, learning and studying just like Chaolan - only he wasn't confined inside their home.

"Mr. Lee, please pay attention." The man - Mr. Howara suddenly called for the silverette's attention, which in return quickly snapped Chaolan out of his trance and gave a warm smile towards the other.

"I'm sorry Mr. Howara, please continue." Lee replied back politely, not wanting to get on his teacher's bad side - or more likely, not wanting to ruin his goody-two shoe image. Ever since he had moved in with his new family, Lee had to learn a whole lot of things and had to change his life drastically - though for a better one.

He had learned how to be polite, to show respect towards others, how to act properly and so many other things that Chaolan had to cram into his head in such short notice, though he wasn't complaining at all. It all just made life a whole lot easier and interesting for him, it was easier to control and manipulate people ( with the exception of Kazuya and their Father of course.). The silverette had found out how to wrap people or make they themselves wrap up in his pinky finger with just mere words, smiling and such was a powerful thing as well that it was all too good to be true when he had learned it all from the past couple of months.

The duration of him living in with the Mishima's was far too surreal; it was one of the best decisions Chaolan had made, getting adopted by the wealthy and ever so kind Heihachi Mishima.

Mr. Howara smiled back in delight to his student; they've only been able to meet each other last two weeks ago but, the man had already grown very fond of the silverette. So he wouldn't mind at all if the child was to doze off from time to time, Lee was in his opinion a very fine young man.

"Alright, back to our topic then."

* * *

"Kazuya-nii, Kazuya-nii!" Chaolan called out for his brother once he was finally allowed to escape from the dungeon of a library he had to stay at with his teacher for hours. He had already bid farewell to Mr. Howara and had parted ways with him when they had to take different paths from the hallway.

And at that time, Kazuya just had happened to walk by; the ravenette wore a traditional Japanese kimono. He was all suited up and looked more proper than, he usually was to; which brought a questioning expression to be plastered onto the silverette's facial features. Chaolan arched up one brow, caramel hues gazing at his brother from top to bottom - examining and taking in a better look of the elder as he tried to conjure an answer as to why Kazuya was wearing such fancy attire; was there a party of some sort that he wasn't informed about today? Or maybe, he wasn't invited to the said party?

"What are you wearing?" He asked in curiosity, circling around the other as he wanted to take a better scan of what Kazuya was wearing. The elder's clothes were of a dark blue colour from the top, accompanied by a traditional Japanese slacks that was a tint leaning onto light grey or dirty white. But, none of the less it looked amazing on his brother. Kazuya stood still on his place, eyeing Lee as well as the other had scanned him - sighing a little in inconvenience as he had guessed that the silverette was not informed that they were going to have visitors today, so being of best clothes today is a must.

"I suppose that you weren't informed Chaolan." The ravenette replied back, hand crossing against his chest as he stared at his brother, seeing him wearing casual clothes; a white sweater that had a turtle neck on it whilst the silverette dark blue wore jeans.

Lee blinked in confusion, only shaking his head in reply. A sigh left Kazuya's lips as he grabbed a hold of the silverette's hand and started to drag him off to Lee's room "I can't believe those useless good for nothing servants didn't tell you." Kazuya grumbled in a low tone of voice, though loud enough for Lee to hear.

"Tell me about what? What's with today?" Chaolan inquired, trying to keep up with the other's pace as he was walking or more like jogging a little too fast - almost in a hurry already as he dragged the younger to his room.

Kazuya opened the door and entered first, letting go of his brother's hand so he could go to Lee's wardrobe then, open and rummage through the younger's clothes.

"Hey! Tell me what's with today?!" Chaolan said off irritated, not at all pleased that the other had just wordlessly dragged him off to his room without giving him any sort of explanation.

"Guests." Were the words that spilled out from Kazuya's lips as he was busy searching through the other's wardrobe. Lee stared at the older in confusion, making Kazuya turn his head around for a moment "We're having guests today, and at all costs - we should be at our best if we don't want Father getting mad at us." The raven said off which got him an "Oh." reply from Lee.

He went back to looking at Chaolan's wardrobe, growling in frustration before finally shutting it back closed, an angry expression etched onto his features as Kazuya mumbled out words that weren't loud enough for the silverette to hear this time.

"Incompetent, no good people. You have no clothes to wear, this is bad." Kazuya informed his brother, which in return almost drained out all the colours from Lee's face. He trembled a little whilst staring at his brother's frame, eyes looking all around him for a second as he tried to think of any possible ways or ideas to get out of this sudden mess.

Chaolan gulped in his own saliva, biting onto his lower lip as the younger started to fidget and play with his own fingers "Wha-what should we do?" He asked in a low tone of voice, fear evident in it; he was afraid of disappointing his Father - it was the one thing Chaolan ever wanted to do in his life as of now. Though, how was he suppose to make his Father proud with him not being able to dress up properly in front of his Father's guests.

A grumble left Kazuya at first, not knowing as well how to solve this problem of them until-

"Mr. Lee! Mr. Lee! Where are you?" The voice of one of their chamber maids came into place, both heads turned around and their attentions were grasped as the owner of the said voice earlier drew in closer before she opened the door to Chaolan's room.

The maid huffed a little in exhaustion, hand holding onto the door for support as the other held a kimono, similar to Kazuya's "I've been looking everywhere for you Mr. Lee." The maid said panting, looking over to the young boy with a smile on her lips "You Father said for you to wear this." She continued off and weakly gave Lee his kimono.

A wide smile spread across Chaolan's face as he happily took the clothing from the other "Excellent!" He replied back loudly, eyes looking over his new kimono before he glanced back at the made and smiled one of his charming smiles "Thank you." He said again and the maid only bowed before the two were interrupted by Kazuya.

"Why wasn't Lee informed about today?" The ravenette asked with such superiority, that as soon as his voice was heard the smile was quickly wiped off from the maids lips and she stared at the boy with fear.

"I.. I.. Well, Mr. Mishima said not to disturb-"

"Do you know how messy it could have been if you never got Lee's clothes to him? My Father ought to fire you already for this!"

The maid was left teary eyed from Kazuya's words, her lips trembled and she wanted to try and say something back but, it all came out jumbled and stuttered. Lee on the other hand shook his head as it was his turn to sigh this time. He looked over to the older and tried to calm down the angry ravenette - as he didn't want anyone getting fired nor having a cry fest at his room "Kazuya-nii." The silverette started off in a soft tone of voice "It's alright, at least the kimono got to me; please calm down." Chaolan muttered off with a smile on his lips.

Kazuya shrugged the words off with a huff, looking away from his brother though he did try to stay calm - it was of no use to get angry over it anyways. Chaolan smiled in appreciation, a true genuine smile for his brother that it stayed intact at his lips when he turned around and told the maid that it was alright and that she should go and do her other duties.

The maid bowed deeply at the silverette's kindness, immediately running off as she didn't want Kazuya to see anymore mistakes and whatnot from her.

"Seriously." Lee started off as he slowly stripped himself off his casual clothes and started to put on his newly given kimono, not at all caring nor embarrassed if his brother was there to see his body "She went through all the trouble to give me this, at least let her off from the shouting Kazuya-nii." He said whilst putting on the grey-ish coloured slacks. His brother huffed in annoyance, eyes gazing and boring onto Lee's image as the other wasn't at all amused with the fact that his brother had just stood up and defended their ill-mannered servant.

"You shouldn't be too soft." Kazuya not even nearly gave a rueful reply as to comment about their maid. He didn't see the need to be nice to her, or to even give an ounce of respect and such to the said person.

Chaolan merely sighed and went on with his action of putting on his kimono "Can you help me with this?" The younger requested as the silverette was having a tad bit of difficulty with tying the knot on his kimono's belt. Kazuya walked closer to his brother, not uttering a single word as he complied and tied the said string on clothing onto his brother.

A smile formed on Chaolan's lips before his eyes fell on his own body. The silverette scanned the clothes he wore, twirling around even as to better see a different view "Does it suit me?" Lee asked in curiosity as he glanced over to the ravenette, waiting for an answer.

The older watched his brother for a moment, keeping silent before he replied back in a flat out tone "It looks good on you." And it really did in Kazuya's point of view. Even if the silverette wasn't Japanese, it seemed that anything he wore was going to be a perfect fit for him. Lee grinned, a cheeky expression plastered onto his facial features.

"Let's get going. Father's ought to be waiting for us already." Kazuya stated before he turned his heel around and went out of the room, with Lee following on his tracks.

* * *

"So nice of you to drop by and visit Mr. Kazama." Heihachi greeted his friend and business partner as the man went in their meeting room. Kazuya and Lee were right behind the older Mishima, bowing politely at their guest and greeting him with a good afternoon.

The man smiled, shaking Heihachi's hand at first before pulling the other in for a friendly hug "It is a pleasure to be here." Mr. Kazama replied back in delight as he pulled away and glanced to his back; two children as well were behind him.

"Yoshiki, Jun." Mr. Kazama beckoned his kids to come closer, his arms resting on either of the child's shoulders so that they were in better view for Heihachi to see "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Mr. Heihachi Mishima." The man said with a smile as he introduced his children; they both wore white kimonos - the girl's designed with a black patterned paper crane, whilst Yoshiki was just of plain white accompanied with black traditional Japanese slacks.

"Nice to meet you Mishima-san." The two kids said in a unison, bowing politely at Heihachi. The older Mishima only smiled and bowed his head as well, signaling for both Kazuya and Chaolan to come closer to him and stay at his side this time "The pleasure's all mine. I'd like for you as well to meet my sons." Heihachi continued off as he looked up again and turned his head towards Kazuya first "This is my eldest on, Kazuya."

The ravenette didn't say anything as he was introduced, only bowing politely and keeping on his usual stone cold face "And this is my other son, Chaolan." The man introduced the silverette this time, Lee smiling the most charming one he could muster and bowing politely as well. He stared at the two other kids, his caramel hues lingering a tad bit longer at Jun as he entranced for a moment at her beauty - quite captivated actually by the Japanese look.

As their greetings were exchanged for one another, the two families sat at the futons that were prepared for them at the middle of the room. There was a table that divided them from each other and a teapot as well as cup for it were served as well.

"Kazuya, Chaolan. I have some very important business to discuss with Mr. Kazama." Heihachi started off as they have shared and exchanged a few chats from time to time with the other family "I want the two of you to spend some time with Yoshiki and Jun. Play with them or haven them see our garden." The man said and both boys answered with a "Yes Father." Kazuya only being a second or two faster than, Chaolan.

The two stood up first, followed by Jun and Yoshiki before all four children went out of the room; where the two adults were left alone to have their own private talk.

"So, I heard your family has their own fighting style as well." Yoshiki said first as to stir up a conversation; they had only been together for more than, three minutes and either one of them had started to talk when they had entered the garden. So, the raven who was Jun's older brother thought of bringing up a topic.

"Yes, it's a form of martial arts that's been passed down for generations in our family." Kazuya replied back, gaining an "Oh." reply from Jun - amusement dripping from her tone of voice. The other boy merely nodded in acknowledgement, pleased with the other's reply.

"Our family's style has been passed down for nearly 13 generations now! Me and Yoshiki will be the 14th." Jun suddenly uttered out the small trivia in a soft tone of voice, though loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kazuya glanced over to the ravenette girl, earning a small blush to colour up the said girl's cheeks "Is that so?" He said back, earning a shy nod from Jun.

"I must say, your brother has a very alluring stroke of silver hair." Yoshiki changed the topic, his attention focusing on Lee's appearance this time, as his dark brown eyes glanced over Chaolan's hair.

The silverette only smiled at the compliment, turning around to face the other boy properly "Thank you." He said in reply, though not gaining any sort of an expressive reply from the older Kazama kid. Kazuya glanced over to his brother and Yoshiki, arching up one curious brow at the two who had suddenly started up a small chat for themselves.

"Did you get that from your Mother's side?" The boy asked as he walked closer to the younger and went to examine the silverette's hair. Lee blinked a few times at the question, not at all sure on how he should

"The flowers that the gardeners planted today look lovely." Kazuya said off this time, trying to take their conversation to a different topic as he saw the slight expression of distress that suddenly crept on Chaolan's features. Everyone's attention suddenly got caught on the ravenette's words, moving closer to the bed of flowers that were similar to the looks of a lili - though it had a maroon shade on its center.

The silverette drawled his focus on his older brother for a moment, smiling and saying a silent thank for Kazuya as to saving him from the very uncomfortable topic that Yoshiki had brought up earlier.

The Kazama boy hummed as they watched the flowers "We have these at home as well." Yoshiki stated off, pleased with the fact that they weren't the only ones that appreciated the fine things of nature and such as flowers like these were rather rare to see nowadays, so he gave another acknowledging nod for the Mishimas.

"They're called gloxinia's." Kazuya continued off, as if he had just added a sentence for what what Yoshiki was supposed to say. Chaolan's attention was on his brother, staring at him fascination as he tried to grasp on the words that escaped from the ravenette's lips - listening to everything he had to say.

"They're flowers that are usually from South America. Their name means-"

"Love at first sight."

Even before Kazuya could finish his explanation, Jun had finished it for him - cutting the Mishima boy off from his mid-sentence. The ravenette's attention turned to the little girl beside him "That's right. You know your flowers Kazama-san." Kazuya complimented Jun, making the younger's cheeks colour up a deeper shade of red as.

"Tha-thank you.. But, please. Call me Jun. Kazuya-san." The younger replied back soft tone of voice, looking up and smiling shyly at Kazuya.

The Mishima boy nodded at the other's words "Then, if that is what you wish. Jun-san." He replied back. Chaolan watched as the two continued on with their conversation, a small feeling of jealousy creeping up on him. He liked both Jun and his brother, though he couldn't help the feeling of wanting his brother's attention all for himself.

It sounded selfish and out of place, but he wasn't used to seeing his brother talking and interacting with other people - especially to kids of their age. He only saw the ravenette chatting with their Father then, talking to a few servants. And it was always Lee that he had talked to more than, often ( Probably because Chaolan would always force himself on the ravenette ).

"And you may call me Yoshiki as well, Kazuya-san, Chaolan-san." The Kazama boy then, said as he grabbed their attention this time.

Time flew by and their conversations ended more in silence than, getting to know each other more. They walked around the garden in silence, having small talks from flowers and family fighting styles from time to time - there would be conversations about school as well, but not all that interesting and big of a subject for them all.

* * *

**Notes: ** Alright! Comments or anything? Was it good or bad? ;w; I added Jun here already though, I think it was a little too early but, I dunno.. This is practically just what my fingers and head wrote.. I dunno you guys, my hands are moving on their own *lol*

Anyways, as much as I didn't want to add any OC's or anything, it can't be helped. Though, they're not entirely OCs. Yoshiki Kazama would have to be Asuka's Dad, I kinda wanted to add that there because since in the later chapters of this fic, they'll be all grown up and stuff, so yeah. Yoshiki would have to be a somewhat important character as well *nods* And I don't know if I should name Jun and Yoshiki's Father as well ~ Maybe, I'd just stick to Mr. Kazama but, yeah.. Not sure ~


	5. First Day of School

**Autho's Notes: **Wooohooo! How long has it been since I last updated you guys? Wewz, I almost didn't update this month and I'm sorry for that.. ;w; This chapter is somewhat short? It's only about a below 2,500 words and yeah, I dunno but I still like this chapter! ^w^ Somehow, somewhat? *lol*

Anyways! Enjoy you guys! I finished this at about 1:20 in the morning? *headdesk* But, thankfully! No school tomorrow so, I'm saved.. ;w; Aside from training though e.e Un-beta as usual though, don't worry! I re-read it and checked its grammar and all, so hopefully, it's all good to read! Enjoy! O3O

* * *

**The Mishima Bloodline: Façade Play**

**Chapter 04 : First Day of School**

Today was a special day for Chaolan, it was one of those most awaited and most exciting days that he had been waiting for. Today was to be his first day at school; the first time after months of being locked away inside the Mishima mansion - he was finally allowed to go out and see Japan. Well, see school first of course but, it was something that gave a widespread grin to appear on Chaolan's lips as he clutched tight at the school bag he was given.

A clear of his Father's throat caught the silverette's attention first though, as he saw his Father, a stern look evident on his features as he looked over to his son "As it is your first day, I don't want to hear anything from the school. Do I make myself clear Chaolan?" Heihachi asked in a demanding tone of voice.

The silverette quickly nodded his head in affirmation; he was finally able to prove himself to his Father about going to school with Kazuya. And it was something that heightened the thrill and adrenaline that was coursing through him at the moment. He was so excited that he could barely contain himself in one place. He wanted to prove to his Father just how worthy he was, and that he will never regret ever adopting the silverette and taking him into their family; he was going to make the older Mishima proud.

Minutes passed by, probably around 5 minutes before the ravenette made himself visible; and both him and Chaolan made way to the doors of their mansion, maids and butlers tailing just behind them as well as Heihachi, who was a well two feet ahead of their servants.

The limo lay in front of their porch, awaiting for the two brothers. Their chauffeur had the door opened for them. Kazuya stepped inside first, then Chaolan.

Chaolan turned his attention towards the window of the car, his eyes gazing at their Father as he watched them both drive away and off to school. A wide smile was still plastered onto the silverette's lips as he seated himself properly then, looked to his side to see his brother putting on a serious, yet bored expression upon his features "What's school like? I'm excited, how many people will be in one room? Do you think they'll like me?" Lee rambled off a series of questions towards the older.

He only received a grunt of annoyance from Kazuya, the other not tearing his gaze away from what was in front of him as his arms were crossed against his chest, the ravenette had decided to ignore his brother. Chaolan pouted, not at all happy with the usual silent treatment Kazuya was giving him; the silverette decided to scoot closer to his brother, on purposely settling his body right beside him, their skin touching one another.

"Kazuya-nii~" He said in a sing along voice, looking over to the other as he was contemplating on whether or not, he should poke the older's cheek or not "Talk to me~" He chirped up, elbow lightly nudging against the ravenette's arm.

Kazuya let out a growl of irritation, feeling a vein pop from his head as he tried as hard as hard as he could to not punch the younger.

Seeing as the other would not bulge, a sigh escaped the younger's lips - though he kept on irritating and hitting the other's shoulder or arm against his own, muttering off the ravenette's name over and over again like a mantra or chant.

To Kazuya's relief, their school was only about a 15 minute drive away ( Who would have thought he would be able to bear a 15 minute hell of Lee annoying him? ), given if there was no traffic at the streets. Once their limo had stopped, he kept repeating in his mind for the driver to hurry up and open the damn door for him and Lee, for he couldn't stand another minute of the younger's nagging and yapping on and on about school.

As soon as the door opened, Chaolan hopped off the car. His eyes wide and his jaw dropped as he gaped at the size of his new school. It wasn't nearly as big as their mansion but, hell it was still big and hellishly good looking for the silverette.

Kazuya stepped out of their limo, straightening out his uniform at first before he started walking off to school, leaving his overly-awed brother alone. Chaolan's attention was quickly averted when he saw the familiar mop of raven hair, which was his brother's walking away from him.

"Kazuya-nii! Wait up!" He said in hopes for the older to stop and wait for him; Lee ran up to Kazuya, walking side by side with the ravenette as a smile was still dancing on his features, which only made the frown on Kazuya's lips elevate to a more pissed off look on his expressions.

Lee tried as hard as he could to not turn his head and circle all around the place as he wanted to take in all of the things that were in school. It all seemed too normal; their mansion was designed and looked way more intricate than, school. But, what really intrigued the silverette was the crowd of people that were inside. He smiled and tried to be friendly with a whole bunch of them, but a good amount of students were staying away - which made Chaolan think, but quickly getting the reason as to why there were a lot of other kids who seemed to get easily scared as both him and Kazuya walked through the halls.

The silverette had been beside or more like tailed behind Kazuya the whole time, he was supposed to follow the ravenette anyways - since they were both assigned to the same class.

As soon as Kazuya had seated himself to the third row, center aisle. Lee immediately sat to a chair next to him, a smile on his lips. The murmurs and whispers didn't actually pass by Lee, he could hear every single small chatter and glares that people were giving the both of them.

'_Who is that? Why is he with Mishima?_'

He heard one voice say, accompanied by another.

'_Is that Mishima's butler boy or something?_' Alright, that one irritated Chaolan but, he figured to just ignore the rude comments of his new classmates.

'_I can't believe it, someone is with Mishima! Who does he think he is?_'

'_Isn't he scared that Mishima might brutally kill him?_'

The rants went on and on; so far, they were successful in making Chaolan feel uncomfortable '_ I don't care what they say, as long as Kazuya-nii's here._' He said internally, getting comfortable in his seat before a loud bell rang and everyone immediately started running off to their seats.

Lee took note at the happenings, everyone had quieted down and began to get into a more well-organized condition. Rather than earlier, where everything was rowdy and people were all over the place. His caramel brown hues darted to the room's door when a lady had entered; she was probably in her mid thirties? Chaolan couldn't guess right but, she seemed to look nice and had that professional atmosphere surrounding her.

The room was silent and Chaolan took glances at his brother, seeing as Kazuya was unresponsive as earlier he shrugged it off and just kept his attention at their teacher. The said woman gazed upon her students for a moment, before her eyes fell on the silverette. She blinked a few times in confusion, before a smile spread across her features and she leaned in close, elbows resting on the teacher's desk as she asked in a calm and friendly tone of voice to Lee.

"Chaolan Mishima?" As the said words slipped off the teacher's tongue, a grin formed on Lee's lips and he nodded enthusiastically. The teacher smiled back in appreciation as Chaolan stood up from his seat and the brunette teacher beckoned him to come in front.

"Alright class, I want you all to meet your new classmate." She started off after clearing her throat a little. She laid a hand on the silverette's shoulder, making both of them face the entire class "I want you all to be nice to him and make friends alright?" She said in glee; the entire class nodded and said a "Hello nice to meet you Mishima-san." greet towards Lee, making the silverette smile and bow, saying the same towards his fellow classmates.

"My name's Yokozawa-sensei, I hope you enjoy your stay here at our class Mishima-san." She said and Lee nodded back in reply, a wide grin on his lips.

"I sure will sensei!" The silverette said before he was ushered back to his seat by Yokozawa-sensei.

"If you ever have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

The day was spent with trying to catch up with the class' lessons, though Chaolan didn't find much difficulty in it since, most of their topics were already discussed by Lee's home tutor. He found it rather easy to get along with class, the people were to his dismay a little too haughty. He was reminded of the kids he used to somewhat hang with when he still lived in the streets. The only difference between them and his new classmates was that backstabbing and keeping up a good image was important in his school.

"Kazuya-nii." Chaolan said off as the school's bell rung again, signaling for lunch break. A whole lot of the students sighed and voiced out screams of sheer joy - were those really screams or was he just exaggerating? -. The ravenette on the other hand, remained quiet and just silently stood up from his seat - leaving Chaolan for himself again.

A pout formed on the silverette's lips, it seems that his brother didn't want to bother with him and was thoroughly focused on thinking that Lee doesn't at all exist. He crossed his arms against his chest, well if that's how Kazuya wants it to be, then that's what he'll get.

Chaolan looked all around him and saw his seatmate who was also talking to their other classmates. The silverette took the initiative to start up a conversation with them.

"Hiya!" He started off, getting the two boys and one girl's attention. They all looked at him for a moment, scanning the silverette before they all smiled, greeting him back.

"Mishima-san, wanna join us for lunch?" One boy asked and the silverette nodded his head in affirmation.

The four of them hanged out, the three introduced themselves. One who was a brunette was named Kurokawa, the other boy who had jet black hair was named Miyato and the girl they were with was Tamura.

"So, Mishima Kazuya is really your brother?" Tamura asked in out most curiosity, her eyes wide and voice dripping with a tone of interest. Kurokawa and Miyato huddled up closer, all of them were seated at one table, eating their lunch that was provided by the school.

Chaolan chuckled in amusement, it seems that his brother is such a big thing in school "Yes, he is. Is it all that shocking?" The silverette asked as he raised his chopsticks and fed himself. The three had surprised expressions plastered onto their features, words of awe escaping their lips as they couldn't believe their ears.

It went on, he started telling them stories - how he and Kazuya would hang out together and practiced and all with their Father; he didn't feel embarrassed at all when he told them that he was adopted and from there on fort, Chaolan didn't actually realize when a crowd has started to form in their table - circling him, giving the silverette more than, just 20 questions to answer.

Students from different levels and sections came to him, all listening to the silverette's words as he drowned himself in their attention. And Lee had to admit, he loved having a spotlight, loved having so many people try to get close to him and look up to him, being a part of the Mishima family and all.

"Aren't you scared of your brother?" One person asked and Chaolan had to arch up one brow, why did it seem as though there were a handful or more like, half of the student body was afraid of his brother? He knew that Kazuya had a temper and was a pretty reserved type of guy, but he didn't know where in the hell his school and classmates got that fear from.

"Of course not." Chaolan replied back with his head held up high. There were lots of murmurs and whispers after that and it seemed that the crowd got noisier and noisier with each answer Chaolan gave. He grunted a little in annoyance, the jumbled and mixed up words from the others giving a rather unpleasant ringing at Lee's ears.

"You're as smart as your brother! I never would have thought that you were adopted! Well, aside from the looks and all.." One girl said as she stood in front of Chaolan, a blush evident on her cheeks and the silverette couldn't help but grin, everything they were saying was just feeding his ego and making him feel more in power. Earlier in class, there was a hard question from the teacher, nobody dared to raise their hands to answer and Lee was picked out randomly, he answered perfectly of course - getting on his teacher's good side as well as making his classmates look up to him.

The silverette went on with perfecting his image at school, he wanted to do an outstanding job at his classes, being his first time and all, he thought he was making himself look like a know it all though, it wasn't his fault that the teachers kept on asking him and Chaolan just can't give a wrong answer now, can't he?

A snort escaped at first, before he glanced back to the girl "Well, I wouldn't be part of the family if I wasn't smart." He said in all honesty, he did think of himself of a smart person and he loved how people thought of him as that as well. He was even flattered that a seemingly large number of girls found him attractive and downright handsome, just like Kazuya.

"If I'm not me, I wouldn't be a Mishima."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, how did this chapter go? Comments or anything? I dunno, I'm only half-proud and happy with it I think? Like, for some odd reason I think I messed up on one part though, it's all good.. e.e Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed~

And oh yeah! Remember when I said before that Kazuya is three years older than, Lee in this fanfic? And hell yeah, I don't know anymore because I just made them classmates when Lee should obviously be in a lower grade. And obviously, since Lee is adopted here, I changed his surname to Mishima *lol* His name something like Chaolan Lee Mishima. I'm thinking that in later chapters, when they're either teenagers or grown ups, Chaolan would bring back his Lee surname O3O Yeah, I'd definitely do that.. OwO

Wait for the next chapter okai? It's still about school and all, I'll try to update as soon as possible! ^^v


End file.
